Our Tangled Web Of
by IndigoMoon27
Summary: (Completely Alternate Universe) 'Oh what a tangled web we weave.' as the citizens of Tree Hill will soon find out when their lives are intertwined in ways they could never have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 'Oh what a tangled web we weave.' as the citizens of Tree Hill will soon find out when their lives are intertwined in ways they could never have expected. (Completely AU.)**

* * *

(A/N) If you're uncomfortable with mature content i suggest you skip Clay and Nate's conversation lol. Also i shall be using different song titles as the chapter titles, but the songs from which they are from have no meaning to the chapters themselves, okay. Please enjoy and let me know what you think... Thank you.

* * *

 **Our Tangled Web Of…**

§

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_

Three boys sat together on an old looking bench. There was no one else around at this time of night, as the three of them talked in hushed panicked voices. Well, only one of them was panicking. The other two looked quite amused, as the younger one of the three jumped off the bench and started pacing along the ground of the old basketball court.

"Oh man. What am I gonna do you guys?" he ran his hands through his dark hair. "She said if I don't get my grades up soon, Whitey's gonna bench me for the rest of the season."

"And you know how well dad will take _that_." the blonde one smirked.

The younger boy stopped pacing long enough to glare at him. "It's not funny, Lucas."

"It kind of is, man." the eldest one of the three finally spoke, with a smirk that was rather similar to the blonde sitting next to him. "I mean… I can't believe you're getting so bent out of shape over what _one_ teacher said to you."

"You don't know Miss James, okay." he sighed. "She's not like the other teachers who let me get away with this kind of stuff, just because my last name is Scott. She's different. She's more like…"

"A bitch." the eldest one offered his blunt opinion.

"She's not a bitch, Nathan! Don't call her that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." came his sarcastic reply. "I didn't realise baby bro was so hot for teacher." To say Nathan was surprised would be an understatement. His usually meek little brother had actually yelled at him.

Because he; like everyone else in this god-forsaken town, were scared of the eldest Scott brother. Nathan had quite a temper on him and if you were smart, you wouldn't piss him off. The last guy that had been stupid enough to get on his bad side, ended up in the hospital for weeks. He could still remember the sound of the guy screaming in pain, as Nathan broke his wrist and fingers, while beating him bloody. Yeah. His big brother had been arrested more times than he cared to remember. But he never actually did time for any of it. Nathan was usually only locked up for a night, a few days or a week at most.

But, that's what happens when your father is the town's mayor. People _always_ turned a blind eye to anything and everything that you did.

And everybody _loved_ Dan Scott. The man was like a local legend or something.

The teenager was brought out of his reverie, when he heard his other brother, Lucas chuckle. "Now we know why this is bothering you so much, Coop." he grinned. "It's not so much about dad finding out. You just don't want Miss James upset with you."

Cooper rolled his eyes at them. "That's not what it's about." he lied, as he scraped the tip of his shoe on the court. It was a nervous habit he had.

"Sure it isn't." the two older boys spoke in unison.

Nathan suddenly got up from the bench and stood in front of his little brother. Cooper couldn't help but take a step back. At 6ft 3 and all muscle, his big brother was rather intimidating to say the least. Lucas was only two inches shorter than Nathan and was more lean than muscular. While Cooper on the other hand was a foot shorter than both his brothers, at 5ft 7.

"Maybe I should have a word with Miss James." Nathan smirked at the look that now crossed his little brother's face. "Try and _persuade_ her to change her mind about your grades."

Cooper felt a cold sweat at the back of his neck. He knew _exactly_ what his brother was implying and no way in hell was he gonna let him anywhere near his gorgeous english teacher.

He cleared his throat. "She has a boyfriend, y'know." he told him.

"Like I care."

He knew he was gonna say that. Because as far as Nathan Scott was concerned, if they weren't married or at least engaged to be, then they were fair game. He may be the eldest, but he _always_ got what he wanted. Especially when it came to girls. They were always so drawn to his 'bad-boy' persona. It really pissed Cooper off. And even though he thought without a doubt in his mind, that his teacher, Miss James would _never_ be interested in a guy like his brother, Nate. Cooper knew that wouldn't stop him from trying to charm the pants off of her.

Literally.

"You're so not her type, Nathan." he told him in a low voice.

"And how the hell would you know her type, Cooper?" he returned, but in a louder voice.

Lucas sat there and watched in quiet amusement, as his older brother by two years and his younger brother by eight years, stared each other down. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was getting pretty damn late and Cooper had school in the morning. He decided to break things up, before Nathan started being a dick to the poor kid.

"Hey Nate." he started, as he too got up from the bench. "Stop teasing the boy, man. You don't wanna break his little heart, do you."

Nathan smirked at Lucas, before looking back at Cooper. "Yeah, your right. I mean if Coop likes her, she can't be _that_ hot then." he chuckled as he put his little brother in a headlock and gave him a noogie, before letting go and walking off towards his parked car.

"Later nerds!" he yelled out his open window at them as he started the engine. He laughed when he noticed Lucas flip him off.

Cooper rubbed his head as he watched his brother drive off, with the bass from his car stereo blaring _'California Love'_. Sighing he turned to Lucas. "Why does he always have to be like that?"

"Because he was dropped on his head repeatedly as a child." his other brother joked. "Come on little brother." Lucas put his arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you home."

 **§§§**

Haley James sighed to herself for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Reaching into her purse, she took out her cellphone to check the time.

 _Again_.

 **0:10 am**

She'd been sat in this bar for over two hours now, waiting for her boyfriend to show up. Just as she was about to place her phone back in her purse, Haley was surprised and disappointed to see the name (Eric) flashing up on the screen. If he was calling her, then that only meant one thing…

"You're not coming." was the first thing she said as soon as she accepted the call. It was a statement. Not a question.

" _I'm sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you. Promise."_

Haley closed her eyes as a sigh left her lips once more. "This night was supposed to be you making it up to me." she reminded him. "Y'know for forgetting our anniversary last week." Haley could feel tears prickling her eyes, but quickly held them back. She refused to cry and especially in front of all these people.

" _I know."_ she heard him sigh on the other end. _"But I have to work, Haley."_

"So what else is new?" she muttered to herself.

" _Don't be like that. Look. I'm working late tonight. And tomorrow night. But Saturday night I'm all yours, okay?"_

"Okay." she replied gently. "That's fine. Until Saturday night comes and you leave me waiting around for you again like a complete idiot. And then _finally_ decide to call _hours_ later to let me know you can't even make it then, either. Because you have to work late, _yet again_!"

By the end of her little speech, Haley had been raising her voice pretty loudly, that some of the patrons were now looking over at her. But if she was being completely honest. She just didn't care anymore.

" _Whoa! I don't know where the hell_ that _came from? But how about I call you tomorrow, when your not so PMS?"_

"Don't bother!" she yelled once again, before hanging up and turning off her cellphone. The nerve of him! Haley threw her phone back in her purse, as she signalled to the bartender. She was so done nursing the same _virgin_ drink.

She quickly downed the rest of it's contents, then lifted her glass to the bartender, who was now in front of her. "Give me something stronger." she told him. "And make it a double."

 **§§§**

"…So anyway, Nate." the guy paused to take a sip of his beer. "Like I was saying. I get this chick back to my place, right. And before I can even open the door… Man, she's on her knees, practically rips open my fly, pulls out my dick and starts sucking on it like her life depends on it or something."

Nathan laughed at that as he drank his own beer. His best friend, Clay Evans always had a wild sexcapade to brag about. Lucky bastard. "Where do you find these chicks, man?"

"I don't find them, Nate. They find me." he smugly corrected him. "But that wasn't even the best part."

Nathan moved the bottle away from his lips in surprise. "There's more?"

"Oh yeah." Clay smirked. "So, you remember my bitchy, little stuck-up neighbour, right?"

"You mean the nun." he corrected him. "The one who called you the 'child of satan' six times, while rubbing the gold cross around her neck."

Clay shook his head in denial. "Nope. No. She was not a nun." he suddenly had a big grin on his face. "And even if she was. She sure as hell ain't gonna be one anymore."

Nathan's eyes went wide with realisation at what Clay was now implying. "You didn't?"

"Oh I did." Clay confirmed with a shit-eating grin. "Not my first threesome, as you know. But definitely unique."

"Holy shit." Nathan laughed. "How the fuck did you manage _that_?"

"I honestly don't know, man. I'm in the hallway of my apartment building, getting head. Next thing I know my neighbour's door opens. And she just stands there, watching, as this chick continues to suck me off." Clay has some more to drink as he reminisces with a smile. "And I swear to you now, Nate. She was getting off on it." He watched Nathan shake his head in disbelief, as he continued. "So anyway… blondie?… uh?… the one on her knees…"

Typical Clay.

Of course he couldn't remember their names. Mind you, Nathan could be just as bad, though not as bad as Clay. In fact he didn't think any guy was as bad as Clay.

"She stands up, turns to my neighbour and says… _'you can join us if you want. But I get to go first.'_ Then takes my key, opens the door and walks straight to my bedroom. I look back at my neighbour, who can't take her eyes off of my cock. And, I'm still hard by the way, cos I haven't cum yet, right." Clay takes another drink. "So, before I even have the chance to open my mouth, neighbour girl, grabs my hand and tells me she hasn't had sex in years, but she'd really like me to 'make love' to her. Those were her words. Not mine. So being the generous guy that I am…"

Nathan had to roll his eyes in amusement at that.

"I led her into my place, straight through to my bedroom and reawakened her sexual spirit." he finished with a very smug grin. "Along with the help of a _very_ dirty blonde, of course."

Nathan couldn't believe it. And the worst part was he knew Clay wasn't lying, about any of it. His neighbour had absolutely hated the guy. Now she wouldn't stop blushing and stuttering whenever she saw him. At least Nathan knew why now.

"Oh. And did I forget to mention that she happens to be in a relationship with a blonde chick now, too." Clay grinned.

"You're shitting me?" Nathan watched as Clay shook his head. "You can't mean…"

"Yep. You guessed it. _That_ blonde chick."

Nathan chuckled as he finished off his beer. "I fucking hate you, man." he told him with a smirk.

Clay laughed along with him. "Hey. Don't hate the player, Nate. Hate the game."

"Fuck you."

Clay just laughed louder at that, as he soon finished off his own beer. "But wouldn't you rather fuck _her_ instead." he claimed, gesturing with his now empty beer bottle to the woman sitting at the bar. "Cos if _you_ don't, then _I_ definitely would."

Nathan turned to look at the woman in question. "She does look good from behind." he commented.

"She also looks lonely." Clay pointed out. "Why don't you be a good boy and buy her a drink."

Nathan turned back to him with a smirk on his face. "Y'know what. I think I will."

 **§§§**

Downing yet another glass of— whatever special cocktail concoction her new friend Mr bartender had whipped up for her, Haley was pretty much on her way to being _really_ drunk. And you know what? It felt good. She hadn't gotten this drunk in a _long_ -ass time. She was only twenty-four years old for god's sake. She hadn't lived in this town for very long. She also happened to teach english at the local high school 'Tree Hill High,' to a bunch of cocky, asinine-remark-making, snarky little shit-heads, who acted like they knew _everything_. Her boyfriend was a dick, who was _always_ canceling their dates. Because apparently 'work' was far more important than their relationship. So why the hell shouldn't she live a little?

Well, that kind of had to do with the reason she usually didn't get _this_ drunk.

Haley looked around for— Ollie? Oscar? Orson? Whatever the bartender's name was. "Could I get a refill please?" she called out to him. He signalled with his finger (one minute) as he was now busy serving a few college-looking skanks, who were all flirting with him and some tall guy with dark hair. Haley just rolled her eyes. "Great." she grumbled to herself. "Passed over for a couple of fake blondes. Story of my life."

Was there really no one else serving drinks in here tonight?

She was getting impatient and thought about just getting a cab home, when…

"Here." came a deep voice that was suddenly close to her ear. "You looked like you needed it."

Haley turned to her left to see the same tall guy with dark hair, now sliding on to the bar-stool next to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he smiled at her. "I asked Owen what you'd been drinking, so I knew what to order for you."

Owen! That was his name. She knew it began with an O.

"Unless you'd like me to order you something else?"

"No, I'm fine." she assured him as she brought the glass to her glossy lips.

"You sure are." he replied slyly checking her out, as he put out his hand. "I'm Nathan."

She glanced at it for a few seconds, before placing her hand in his much larger one. "Haley."

 **§§§**

By the time they had reached the floor of his apartment, Nathan was almost certain he was gonna have his own crazy sex story to tell Clay tomorrow. He had already lost his shirt, when this woman— Haley had _literally_ ripped it off of him while they were making-out in the elevator.

That was fucking hot.

He now had her pinned up against the wall next to his door, with her incredible legs wrapped around his waist. The top half of her dress had dropped and Nathan felt himself get even harder at the sight of her dark blue lace bra, that went well with her dress and accentuated her full breasts _very_ nicely. He started kissing her neck and gently sucking on her pulse point, when she suddenly let out a loud moan.

Guess he found her weak spot, then.

Haley's mind was so foggy, what with all the alcohol she'd consumed tonight and this guy— Nathan was driving her crazy, that she just couldn't think straight. She felt one of his big calloused hands cupping her through the thin material of her bra, before tugging it aside, so he was actually touching her flesh. "Mmm."

Nathan slowly kissed his way down from her neck, to the valley between her breasts, until he moved his head to his right where he then placed his mouth over her ripe nipple.

Haley ran her fingers through his luscious raven hair, pushing him closer to her breast as he started to suck on her nipple, running his tongue around the tip a few times, before gently tugging on it with his teeth.

They were both so lost in a sexual haze, that they didn't hear the footsteps that were getting closer to where they were, until it was too late.

"Jesus Christ! Take it inside, would ya!"

Nathan turned his head to see his neighbour glaring at them with disgust. He just smirked at the guy, before gently placing Haley back on her feet. "Oh, I plan to." he told him, before quickly opening his door and pulling Haley inside with him.

 **§§§**

Haley very slowly opened her eyes, before she snapped them shut again. Her head was pounding, like a truck had gone over it a few times. Her body ached all over and just trying to sit up was a task all it's own.

What the hell happened last night?

Placing the fingers of her left hand to her temple, Haley rubbed slow circles as she took in her surroundings. The first thing she made note of was the fact that she was not in her room, or even her apartment for that matter. Hell she wasn't even in a bed.

No wonder she was aching.

She was lying on a hard wooden floor, with just a thin blanket covering her very naked body. And…

Wait. What?

 _Naked!?_

"Why the hell am I naked?" she muttered under her breath.

Glancing around some more, Haley noticed her beautiful dark blue lace, mini-dress was crumpled up on the floor like a piece of trash. Her bra was flung over a knocked over lampshade. And her matching panties were— Haley let out a quiet gasp at the state of them. Standing up as best as she could, she made her way over to them. Picking them up between her fingers, Haley could see that half of the dark blue lace had been torn.

"These were brand new." she complained to herself, as she dropped the pitiful excuse now for underwear, back on the floor.

Haley turned back around to where she'd been sleeping and noticed for the first time since waking up, that she wasn't alone. A man. A naked man, with dark hair was sleeping with his back faced towards her. The blanket that had been covering her, barely covered his ass, let alone the rest of him.

"Shit." she whispered. "I've got to get out of here before he wakes up."

With that thought in mind, Haley as quickly and as quietly as she could, grabbed her dress and slipped it back on. She then picked up her bra. Looking around again she noticed her purse on a small end table. Opening it she stuffed her bra inside, before walking over to where her black four inch heels were. Picking them up, Haley held them in one hand as she made her way to the front door. Opening it as quietly as she could manage, she looked to see if the guy was still asleep.

Luckily for her he was.

Haley took one last look around to make sure she didn't forget anything, and noticed the scrap of material that was once her brand new panties, still where she'd left them. She frowned, knowing they were no good to her anymore. "Guess I'm going home commando then." she shook her head in disbelief.

Haley closed the door behind her as softly as she could, before making her way towards the elevator. Once inside, she pushed the button for the lobby and leaned her head back against the wall. "What have I done." she sighed, as she waited for the elevator to come to a stop.

All she wanted to do now was get the hell out of there.

* * *

(A/N) Hi all. For those of you reading my other fic 'Unravel' i will get back to writing it eventually, i promise. Its just i have been ill lately. Really ill. I keep going dizzy a lot so i have been taking a long break from writing anything. Anyway, i had this idea for a story floating around in my head, so i thought what the hell i'll start a new fanfic lol. This one will be very **mature** okay. So for those of you who are uncomfortable with that sort of thing, i suggest you skip all of Clay and Nate's conversations... LOL.

Thank you everyone xxx

Lili


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thank you for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them so much, you have no idea, lol. I'm so thrilled that you're liking this story so far from just the first chapter. Also thank you for the get well soon wishes, that was very sweet of you. I wish I could thank each one of you personally, but your names aren't coming up when you review, it just says guest. So please know that you're the ones I am mainly thanking, lol. Also the people following this story, a big thank you as well. Okay. This chapter is not as long as the first, but next chapter will make up for it. This is just to give you more of an idea of who/how people are connected to each other. Oh and quick reminder for anyone uncomfortable with the **M** parts of the story, don't forget to skip C and N's conversation, lol. Enjoy reading. And please let me know what you think...

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _Ain't It Fun_

Cooper sat at the breakfast bar waiting for his mom, Deb Scott to finish making breakfast. "Here you go sweetie." she smiled placing down a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks mom." he replied. His mouth was practically salivating from the smell alone. He couldn't wait to chow down on them, when the phone suddenly rang from the living room.

Deb looked towards the annoying sound, then at her youngest son. "Cooper could you get that please."

"Sure thing mom." he placed down his knife and fork, before heading towards the living room.

Deb had just finished fixing her own plate, when she heard the back door slide open and there stood her eldest son, Nathan.

"What's for breakfast mom? Cos I am starving." was the first thing he said as he closed the door behind him.

"Well, good morning to you too, Nathan." Deb rolled her eyes as she placed the pan in the sink.

He was just about to sit down, when he stopped himself and walked towards his mother. "Sorry." he gave her a peck on the cheek. "Morning."

"That's better." she told him.

"It was a wrong number..." Cooper said, walking back into the kitchen, just in time to see Nathan taking a bite out of _his_ pancakes. "Nate." he whined. "Those are mine."

Nathan turned his head. "Ya snooze, ya lose, little brother." he told him, cutting into another pancake, before shoving that piece into his mouth.

Cooper clenched his fists. "Mom!" he exclaimed. "He always does this!" He crossed his arms as he glared at his brother. "Why can't you ever eat at your own place?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. His baby brother was so dramatic sometimes.

Deb couldn't help smiling at her two boys, as she lifted her coffee cup to her lips. They had always been like this despite the ten year age gap between them. Nathan would always tease Cooper every chance he got. Cooper would sulk about it for about twenty minutes. And Lucas, her other son, would always be caught in the middle. Sometimes he would mediate. Other times he'd just watch and laugh at his brothers' antics.

"Hey, I need all the energy I can get after the _work-out_ I got last night." he smirked, reminiscing. Noticing the disapproving looks his mom was now giving him, Nathan cleared his throat. "Sorry mom." he told her, then went back to eating.

Deb shook her head. "You can have mine." she told her youngest. "I'll just make some more. Don't worry about it. Besides. You need to hurry up before Lucas gets here to take you to school."

Cooper took a seat next to his brother, then quickly started eating his mom's; now his, pancakes. "Yeah, about that." he started. "Remind me again when I can get my own car?"

"When you're sixteen." came the reply from his mother and brother in unison.

Cooper just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." he muttered under his breath.

 **§§§**

Brooke Davis let out a long yawn, as she made her way down the hall, towards the living room. The sight of her best friend/roommate, Haley James; while not unpleasant, was a surprise to see sitting there on the couch. "What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I live here." came a mumbled response.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the sarcasm. "I mean…" she looked at the clock on the wall. "At this time. Why aren't you at work?"

Haley kept her head down, with the cool bottle of water she was holding against her head. She shrugged her shoulders in reply. "Didn't feel like going."

"That's not like you." Brooke took a seat next to her, worried. "Are you sick?" Now that would be weird. Haley James didn't get sick, especially if she could help it. She was like a super being or something, sometimes. And the last time Brooke had seen her look this bad was when she was…

"You're hungover."

"Ding ding ding. Give the girl a prize."

"What the hell, Haley?" Brooke was quite shocked, not to mention disappointed at her friend. "Why would you get drunk? Why would you… This is because of _him_ isn't it? God, I swear I'm going to kill Eric."

"Brooke, I'm fine, I'm—

"No you're not, Haley!" she jumped up from the couch and started pacing. "You were doing so well. And _now_ it's all ruined because of that… that asshole!" she stopped pacing and glared at her best friend for a second. " Please tell me you passed out at the bar and the nice bartender called you a cab home?"

Haley slowly lifted up her head. No words were needed, as the look on her face told Brooke _everything_ she needed to know. "Oh god. You had sex. And i'm guessing it wasn't with Eric."

"What do you think." Haley mumbled ashamed.

Brooke shook her head a few times in astonishment. "I'm calling Keith." she told her.

Haley looked at her in surprise at that. "What? Brooke, no."

"I have to, Haley. He's your sponsor and you're _now_ officially off the wagon!" Brooke glanced around the room. "Where's your phone?"

Haley stood up trying to stop Brooke. "It was one slip up, okay. I'm fine, Brooke. It's not gonna happen again!" she tried her hardest to reassure her best friend.

Brooke spun around to glare at Haley. Not believing she had actually said those words to her. "Oh really!? Isn't that what you said the last time this happened!? And then who was the one holding your hair back for you, while you puked your guts up, practically every night! Who was the one you'd call to come pick you up at 3am, from some random guy's apartment, every other weekend! I am _not_ going through this again, Haley. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you destroy yourself _again,_ over some guy! I love you too much for that!"

Brooke could feel her eyes filling with unshed tears, as she yelled at her. "Now where the fuck is your phone!?"

"…It's in my bedroom." Haley quietly replied.

"Thank you." she stormed out of the room, heading straight towards her best friend's bedroom. Grabbing Haley's cell, Brooke quickly found Keith's number and dialed.

 **§§§**

Dan Scott sat in his office on the phone with his five; almost six year old niece, Lily. He couldn't help chuckling at how excited she was about her upcoming birthday next week.

"… _So I get lots of presents, uncle Dan?_ "

"Of course you do." he leaned back and placed his feet up on the desk and smiled. "What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't spoil my little princess, hmm?"

He heard her adorable giggle. " _Uncle Dan. I'm only_ daddy's _little princess._ " she gently reprimanded.

Letting out another chuckle, Dan could just picture his little niece, with her hand on her hip as she held the phone to her ear in the other. She was probably tapping her foot, too. She was just like her mother, Karen. "I know, I know." he teased.

Glancing up, Dan noticed his assistant, Rachel standing in the door-way, tapping her wrist watch. 'One second.' he mouthed to her. "Okay, Lily." he talked back into the phone. "Uncle Dan's gotta go now. He has a very important meeting to get to. But I will see you next week, okay." he held his cell between his ear and shoulder, as he gathered papers he'd be needing for the meeting. "I love you. You be good for mommy and daddy, alright."

" _Okay. Love you too. Bye!"_

"Oh, Lily put your dad…" he pulled the phone away from his ear with a shrug. "She hung up on me." he pouted. Walking up to his smiling assistant; who quickly hid the fact that she'd been laughing at her big softie of a boss, Dan put away his phone and got serious. "Right, Miss Gatina. Let's do this then."

"Yes sir." she took the paperwork that he handed to her, before scurrying after her boss.

 **§§§**

He was having a really good day. There he was stretched out on his recliner, a cold beer in hand, with the incredible view of the ocean in front of him and the hot sun shining down on him. So why did he feel like ass? Oh that's right, because his best friend was now the one bragging about _his_ wild night with the hottie from the bar last night.

Clay Evans was _not_ amused.

If only he hadn't suggested that Nate be the one to buy her a drink.

Nathan leaned against the railing attached to Clay's beach house, as he went over _every_ detail of what he could remember, that happened between him and… Shit. What was her name again?

Hannah?

Nope.

Heather?

No. Doesn't sound right.

Hollie?

Could that have been it?

"…I'm gripping her hips hard as i'm pounding into her from behind, right. And get this. She has a tramp-stamp, dude."

"Really?" Clay was more intrigued. "What was it? Cos you know, I once fucked a girl in college that had a snake tattoo." he smiled in remembrance. "Ahh. That was a good night."

"It was the number twenty three." Nathan smirked. "Can you believe that? What are the odds that I end up fucking some chick, who happens to have my old jersey number above her ass." he licked his lips. "And Clay, i'm telling you. This girl had an ass that wouldn't quit."

"So, anal then?" Clay smirked, quirking his eyebrow, whilst sipping on his beer. "Scotty boy, you dog!"

Nathan smirked back at him. "Well, we _were_ fucking mostly doggy-style." he slyly told him. "I swear that tattoo of hers is imprinted into my brain, man."

Clay laughed as he stood up. "Well, i'm proud of ya, Nathan." he slapped him on the back. "I think you deserved to have at least _one_ hot one night stand, before starting your ' _community service_ ' on Monday."

Nathan screwed up his face. "Ugh. Don't remind me." he begged. "It's gonna be the most boring, hypocritical thing I've ever done. I can't believe my dad's making me do it."

"Well, maybe it will teach you to stop getting into fights." Noticing the glare he was getting, Clay quickly changed the subject. "Have you told Cooper, yet."

"No. Can you imagine his face once he sees his ' _big bad brother_ '… he rolled his eyes at what he'd once heard some of Cooper's friends call him. "…Standing in front of his class, spouting off some bullshit about anti-violence. And how we need to _'stop the violence from spreading in our community.'_ he quoted some of his father's words. "Dad would be better off getting Lucas to do it."

"Ah yes. The peace-keeper in the Scott family." Clay smiled. "How is middle brother by the way?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the stupid nick-name that Clay had given to Lucas. "Sick of you calling him that." he joked. "He's okay I guess. Misses Peyton a lot."

Clay nodded as he continued to drink. "When is she coming back, again?" he asked, placing his beer down on the table that was next to him.

Nathan thought about that for a second. "Next week." he replied. "Lucas said she refused to miss Lil's birthday party."

"Little Miss Lily Scott. I haven't seen that cutie for months. How old will she be now."

"Still _way_ too young for you."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." the sarcasm practically dripped from his lips. "I'll have you know, girls of all ages love me, Nate. It's a curse really." he shrugged.

"Whatever you say." Nathan grinned at him, shaking his head.

 **§§§**

"I don't understand, Haley. What on earth possessed you to start drinking like that again."

Haley put her hands through her long auburn hair in frustration. They had been going over this for almost an hour now and she was really close to losing it. Her former sponsor, Keith; who it looked like would be her sponsor again, had helped her out of a dark period in her life about four years ago, when she had been living in Charleston, South Carolina. He was actually the reason she moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina and helped her get a job at the local high school.

"There's _always_ a trigger to these things." he continued. "You learned to look past the temptation, Haley. I've been so proud of you, cos you never gave up and you haven't needed me for two years now." he sighed, glancing at the sullen young woman standing in front of him, pacing back and forth. "I was very surprised when Brooke called me earlier—

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have done that."

"I'm glad she did."

"I'm fine, Keith." Haley sighed in frustration. "It's not as bad as she's making it sound."

"Well clearly it is if you're drinking again. How long has this been going on, Haley?"

She stopped pacing and looked at the man sitting in front of her, with a worried look on his handsome face. "I've been having a couple glasses of wine over the past month." she decided just to be completely honest with him. She knew Keith wouldn't stop hounding her otherwise. "Last night was the first time in two years that I have gotten completely wasted."

Keith let out a quiet sigh. "Brooke told me that you woke up in an apartment this morning."

"Yes." she told him, ashamed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"What is there to say, Keith!? she exclaimed. "I screwed up, okay! I got so blindingly drunk last night, that I ended up cheating on my boyfriend with some guy, whose name I forgot and whose face I can't even remember!"

Haley slumped down into the seat opposite the couch, with her head down. She was so angry at herself for being so stupid. Yet at the same time, felt she deserved to have fun after putting up with Eric Johnson's shit for the past six months now. Haley didn't know what she ever saw in that guy. They were always fighting about something, breaking up, then getting back together. He was always busy with work. And even on the rare occasions when he wasn't, he was constantly reminding her that she needed him, that she'd be lost without him, because he helped keep her away from the booze. Well wasn't _that_ just the biggest pile of horse shit you ever heard. _He_ was the one that had her reaching for the bottle.

Brooke was right. Haley needed to dump his sorry ass.

Once and for all.

Another minute had passed, before Haley lifted her head again, to look at Keith. "I don't know what to do?" she spoke softly. "I need help."

Keith stood up and slowly made his way over to her. Placing a hand on her right shoulder, he gently squeezed. "You've already taken the first step again, Haley." he told her, proudly. "Now, slowly, comes the rest."

She knew what that meant.

Haley 'Bobbie Lee' James was going back to AA.

* * *

(A/N) Please R&R and i'll see you in Chapter Three...

 ** _-Haley copes with her first AA meeting in two years and is surprised to see a familiar face._**

 ** _-Nathan gives a speech to his little brother's class._**

 ** _-Peyton returns to Tree Hill with a surprise._**

[Thought i'd give you an idea of whats still to come.] ;)

xxx


	3. SORRY

Hello. I'm a friend of Lili's, who is writing on her behalf… I hope i'm doing this right?

Anyway she wanted me to tell all of you who are reading her stories, that she is very sorry for the long wait for new chapters. But unfortunately it's gonna be a longer wait still, because she is very ill you see and every time she starts writing she has to be sick, where she keeps going dizzy all the time. It has gotten to a point where she has to keep going to the doctor and getting tests, because they can't find anything wrong with her (apparently)

That's what she wanted me to tell you.

Again she apologises and hopes that you understand.

Thanks.


End file.
